md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Lekgwathi
| birth_date = | birth_place = Ga-Rankuwa, South Africa | currentclub = Orlando Pirates | clubnumber = 14 | position = Defender | youthyears1 = | youthclubs1 = | years1 = 1997–1999 | years2 = 1999–2002 | years3 = 2002– | clubs1 = Real Rovers | clubs2 = Ria Stars | clubs3 = Orlando Pirates | caps1 = 9 | caps2 = 61 | caps3 = 165 | goals1 = 0 | goals2 = 3 | goals3 = 11 | nationalyears1 = 2002–2005 | nationalteam1 = South Africa | nationalcaps1 = 14 | nationalgoals1 = | club-update = 17 August 2013 | nationalteam-update = }} Lucky Lekgwathi (born 1 August 1976 in Ga-Rankuwa, Gauteng) is a South African football defender for Orlando Pirates and South Africa. He played for South Africa at the 2005 CONCACAF Gold Cup, at which South Africa were guests. He is arguably Orlando Pirates' most successful captain, having captained them to six trophies in 2 seasons (2010/10 & 2011/12) under Dutch legend, Ruud Krol, making Pirates the only Double Treble Champions since the formation of the PSL. He was very instrumental in ending Orlando Pirates' 8 year league drought, scoring crucial goals in the process, most notably a winner against Supersport United. Many people call him ‘Captain my Captain’ - the club skipper had a hugely impressive 2010/11 and 2011/12 season, as he played a significant role in helping Orlando Pirates dominate South African Football for two consecutive seasons. The veteran defender became the clubs’ darling and an inspirational leader to the younger players in the squad. He knew how to steer the ship during tough times. His most notorious contributions which will forever last in the memories of the club's faithful, is the diving header he scored against Lamontville Golden Arrows F.C. in Durban in the last match of the 2011 season as Pirates went on to claim the league title after winning that match. He was also the goal scorer of an important goal away to SuperSport United still in the 2011 season, a goal that gave the club an important win which eventually led to the team winning the league in Durban. He was an important figure in Pirates’ excellent Campaign in the African Champions League where the team finished as runners up in 2013. The experienced campaigner is in his last season with the club. He represented the South African National team 13 times. His Pirates’ debut: Orlando Pirates 5–0 Moroka Swallows (10 August 2002, BP Top 8) Honours *Club level: 2010/11 League winner, MTN8 winner, Nedbank Cup winner. 2011/12 League winner, MTN8 winner, Telkom Cup winner. 2008/09 Telkom Charity Cup winner, 2007/08 SAA Supa 8 runner-up. Telkom Charity Cup runner-up, Vodacom Challenge runner-up, 2006/07 Pirates’ Most Improved Player of the Season. *2005/06 PSL runner-up, Absa Cup runner-up, Vodacom challenge champion, 2004/05 PSL runner-up, PSL’s most perfectly team of the year, 2002/03 PSL champion (all with Pirates), 1999/00 PSL promotion (with Ria Stars) *National level: 13 Bafana Bafana caps, 2002 COSAFA Cup champion. External links * Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:People from the City of Tshwane Metropolitan Municipality Category:South African soccer players Category:Association football defenders Category:Orlando Pirates players Category:South Africa international soccer players Category:2005 CONCACAF Gold Cup players